1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a ranging area control method for controlling the size of a ranging area in accordance with an amount of motion of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving object detecting function has been provided in order to perform a ranging operation on a moving object. For example, as a moving object detecting function, a method for switching areas used for detecting the motion of an object and performing a focusing operation (a ranging operation) (hereinafter referred to as “ranging areas”) has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-23272).